User blog:Hero of My Destiny/Degrassi: The End of Time - "And We Have Hell (2)"
The scene shifts to the front of the school. Jason: Don't touch me Jared. James: Your gonna give me the f** illness. James and a bunch of girls begin to laugh. Jared sees Keala and walks up to her Jared: Hey, so about that date. Keala: I'm going to have to cancel it. I have other plans, with Mason. Jared: Okay, I'm fine with that. camrea zooms into Jared being worried The music for whatever it takes begins The opening starts at the entrance of the school. To the left is the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go. We see a boy at the top of the stairs jumping over them on his skate board. The camera moves to the right and shows Travis taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name LAKEHURST fades in and Travis smiles. His name fades out and Jessie takes the camera. The name DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead fades in. Jessie smiles and then turns around. Her name fades out. The camera now takes on the view of Jessie's camera. It pans to the right and shows David sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name DavidRyanWellman fades in. David looks at the camera and sticks his tongue out, and then laughs. His name then fades out. The camera pans to the right where we see Trevor carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name DavidRyanWellman appears again and fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen. The camera pans to the right and shows Naomi sitting in the town car about to get out. The name LIGHTSfan fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for James. James takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name DavidRyanWellman fades in on the upper left. LIGHTSfan's name fades out. James smiles into the camera. His name fades out. The camera then pans to the right. We see Mason in the locker room putting a towel behind his neck. The name Joel1995 fades in on the upper left below him. He smiles at the camera. A towel is then thrown on him and lands over his face. Reggie comes in. The name Mr.ZaneParks fades in on the lower right below Reggie and Joel1995's name fades out. Reggie looks into the camera flexing his arms. Mason takes the towel off his head and looks at the camera with a slight smile. Mr.ZaneParks's name then fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see Ms. Oh walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Cory Lee fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see Nathaniel and Samuel sitting at the computers. The name DegrassiForLife fades in on the lower left below Nathaniel and the name Newjug fades in on the upper right below Samuel. They both look at Ms. Oh and Samuel smiles. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Jennie and Kimberly at spirt squad practice. The name The Awkward Turtle fades in on the lower left below Jennie. The name Leila32 fades in on the upper right below Kimberly. They both clap and raise their arms in the air, posing for the camera. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Chyna playing her guitar in the music room. The name TT66 comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Jared sitting with his back to camera. The name TT66 fades in above TT66's name. Her name fades out. Jared turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Keala walking down the hallway posing for the camera. The name CeliB15 fades in. Gia comes in off camera and grabs Keala's hat off his head. CeliB15's name fades out and Keala walks off camera. Berlinda comes in on the other side. The name TifaLockhartFan fades in on the lower right below Gia and DTilly fades in on the upper right below Berlinda. They both laugh and bump fists. Toby Isaacs comes up behind them and grabs them. The name Jake Goldsbie fades in on the top below Toby's and TifaLockhartFan's and DTilly's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. We see Greg coming out the front door of the school. The name Leila32 fades in. He smiles and looks to the left and tosses a football off screen. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Eric running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name Scooter14 appears. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right where we see Jackie and Violet in front of the school. The both takes a picture with thee phone pointed at the camera. The names Poppers62 & RainbowUnicorns appears. They puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. There name fades out and they turns around and starts walking with there back to the camera. The Degrassi: Then New Generation logo appears on the back of there jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. The scene shifts to the hallway. Sam: So I heard this rumour that me and Gia where dating. Naomi: Well um, who told you this lie. Sam: Jessie did. Naomi: Mabye she's lying. Sam: She is known to lie, thanks Naomi. -'''--Plot A: Travis---''' Travis: Hey Keala, so I was wondering if ou would like to go out on a date? Keala: I can't sorry. I have a new boyfriend now, I'm dating Mason. Travis: Well okay. Jared: Travis' arm Travis: Let go of me, your gonna give me your illness and it's going to kill me just like you. leaves The camrea zooms in on Jared tearing up. The scene shifts to the lunchroom. '---Plot B: Eric---' David: Be right back babe I have to go take a waz. gets out of his chair and kisses Eric on the cheek phone rings and Eric takes it out of his backpack. Eric: [Reads the texts as they say: Trevor: Hey Eric, you better watch out you better not cry, because Trever Westerfield is comming to town. Trevor: I want you, I don't care what your boyfriend says, I'm going to have you no matter what. sees David comming and puts his phone back in his bag Eric: So did you see the new episode of The X Factor last night? David: Nervousily Yes I did. The scene shifts to Jared in the bathroom. '---Plot A: Travis---' Jared: Sobbing Maybe if I should kill myself before this illness kills me. enters the bathroom Travis: Jared I'm sorry for everything. Jared: Thanks to you Janaye broke up with me. Travis: Agian I'm sorry. Jared: Your dead to me. pushes Travis Travis: hands I don't want him touching me. The scene shifts to the Dot. '---Plot C: Gia---' Gia: Hey, Naomi! Naomi: Thanks to you, people are calling me a sick up. Gia: What do you mean? Naomi: I can't be seen hanging around with a liar. Gia: What? gets up and leaves The scene shifts to the hallway. Gia: Hey Sam. Sam: Gia stares Gia: Whispers What are you doing? Sam: Whispers I know you want me and you have your wish. Gia: You don't get to just put your hands on a girl like that. slaps Sam in the hallway screams Ohh! '---Plot B: Eric---' Eric: Listen, leave my boyfriend alone. Trevor: I don't have to do a thing you say. Eric: He love me and he dosen't love you. Trevor: Did he tell you about the time last night where we where jerking off to eachother on the phone. Trevor: locker and leaves The camrea zooms onto Eric slamming his head up aginst his lockers. The scene shifts to the football field. '---Plot A: Travis---' Owen: Travis, hand in your uniform Travis: Why? Owen: Your of the team. Travis: I didn't do anything. Mason: You pushed Jared to almost kill himself, he's in the ER right now. Travis: I've gotta fix this. takes off his halment and rushes into his car The scene shifts to Sam knocking on Gia's door. '---Plot B: Gia---' Gia: door What the hell are you doing her? Sam: I've came here to apoligies. Gia: Sorry dosen't do it. Sam: Come on bi**h. Gia: What did you just call me. Sam: A bi**h, all girls are bi**h. Gia: Excuse me, that is offinsive and rude. Sam: Come on, stop being such a c**t and be my girlfriend already. Gia: Sam Well at leat I'm not a cr**ker. Gia: the door on Sam Gia: Oh my god, I'm turning into my parents. The scene shifts to the inner city. '---Plot A: Travis---' Drag Queen #1: Hey honey. Travis: Hey. kisses the Drag Queen Drag Queen #1: Wanna come back to my place? Travis: Alright. Do you wanna be my girlfriend, this girl at my school dumped me and now the hole school hates me. Drag Queen #1: Your drunk as hell but me and you will have the time of your life. The scene shifts to the outside of the school. '---Plot B: Eric---' Eric: Trevor should be leaving you alone. David: What, do you mean? Eric: I talked to him. David: What the hell did you do? Eric: I stopped everything with Trevor. David: You know what me and you are done. The camrea zoooms onto Eric crying. The scene shifts to Gia and Sam talking. '---Plot C: Gia--' Sam: Gia I'm sorry about everything, I was drunk can you forgive me? Gia: Alright. Sam: Thank you, O'm a really nice and sweet person who loves you and when I heard about the rumors I was shocked that a girl like you wanted me and I went to go have a few drinks to solve everything. Gia: Okay. and Sam kiss Gia: Head If I date Sam, maybe I can get my parents to like blake people. The scene shifts to the lunchroom. '---Plot B: Eric---' Eric: I'm sorry about everthing, can you give me another chance? David: Alright. and Eric kiss eachother The scene shifts to a hotel room. '---Plot A: Travis---' Travis: up Who the hell are you, your a drag queen f***ot Drag Queen #1: Well thats rude, you sure did love it last night. Travis: I'm going to get AIDS. I'm going to hell. Travis: out a cigrette from his pants, lights it and burns the drag queen Travis: Thats what hells gonna feel like fa**ot. leaves the hotel The scene shifts to the hallway. Travis: Jared, have fun in hell with the rest of you demon sponds. Did you like this chapter?! Yes No What part was your Favorite Part 1 Part 2 What plot was your favorite A B C Do you like Travis?! Yes No Is Eric a good boyfriend? Yes No Do Gia and Sam make a good couple? Yes No Should have Jared attempt to kill himself Yes No Category:Blog posts